


The School Heartbreaker

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: BFFs, Bullying, Community: comment_fic, Female Characters, Female Friendship, Female Protagonist, Gen, Kissing, Romance, Teasing, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new girl makes friends with Serenity Wheeler, and finds the courage to stand up to Atem Moto, the school bully who's also a heartbreaker with the girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The School Heartbreaker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Hey there, my fellow readers and writers. :) Here’s a new Yu-Gi-Oh oneshot I thought up. It has Serenity Wheeler in it, because, in my mind, I see her as a nice girl in the English anime, and I don’t see her as the bullying type at all. This is mostly because she has a friendly personality, and will befriend someone who is being picked on, which is what she does in this story. 
> 
> Also, in this story, Atem is the school bully who changes his ways after a simple kiss from one of his victims, who happens to be my OC, Abigail. She is pretty shy sometimes, and she has a peaceful personality, which, sadly, makes her a target for bullying. Luckily she finds a friend in Serenity, and that changes Abigail for the better.
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh. The lyrics to I Learned From You by Miley Cyrus belong to their respective owners. I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time.

The School Heartbreaker

It was a new day at Domino High School. Fifteen-year-old Abigail “Abby” Watson, who had blue eyes and chocolate locks, was walking angrily through the school hallway. Today was definitely not a good day. But for her, every day seemed to be a bad day. She had moved to Domino, Japan, in August. Then she had started school as a freshman. Her big brother Evan, who was friends with Joey Wheeler, was a sophomore. He had brown eyes, black hair, and a cool personality. However, unlike some big brothers, he took great care not to tease his little sister.

Because of her height – 5 feet and 11 inches – as well as her peaceful personality, Abigail was constantly bullied. And today was no exception, she was sure of that. Only now, she was going to show the school bully what she was made of.

Luckily for her, Joey’s little sister Serenity, 16, was her only friend. With fiery red hair and hazel eyes, Serenity was a beauty, but she also had a friendly personality. When she met Abigail the first day, Serenity, who felt bad for her because Abigail’s being new triggered memories of her being 15 and a new student as well, decided to do something to help her feel welcome. So when she noticed Abigail sitting alone in the cafeteria, Serenity walked over to her and sat down beside her. Abigail was surprised by this act of friendship.

“Serenity,” she asked, “why are you sitting with me?”

“I figured you could use a good friend,” replied Serenity, smiling comfortingly. Then Abigail smiled back.

From that day on, Abigail’s friendship with Serenity, unlike the other so-called friendships they saw, grew stronger and stronger.

Abigail never told anyone about her being bullied until she finally told Serenity. Luckily, Serenity was in most of Abigail’s classes, and from then on kept a close eye on Abigail, much to the gratefulness of Evan and Joey.

“Well, what do you know, Evan? Your little sis has a friend in my little sis. It’s like they’re two of a kind, or somethin’ like that,” said Joey as they watched Abigail and Serenity walk arm in arm together down the hallway, all smiles.

Evan couldn’t agree more. After all, he and Joey were two of a kind as well when it came to being friends themselves.

Unfortunately, Serenity wasn’t always around, and this made Abigail an easier target for the bullies.

So to drown her sorrows sometimes whenever she got home from school, she turned to Coca-Cola. She preferred a soda because they tasted very sweet and refreshing. She shunned alcohol because she viewed it as a demon that took over people’s lives too easily, and because she didn’t want to end up like her father, who died in a car crash the previous year. Her mom was still living back in Oregon, where Abigail had previously lived.

Anyway, Abigail stopped to rest against her locker when she heard an all-too-familiar voice.

“Well, well, what do we have here? Isn’t it our little Abby?” someone behind her said, his cold voice sending shivers through Abigail’s body – only not fearful ones. Instead, she sensed a challenge.

She turned around, locking her cobalt eyes with crimson ones. Atem Moto was standing there, an evil smirk showing in his face. He was wearing a black cashmere sweatshirt beneath a black leather jacket, and black jeans that seemed to go on and on over his long, long legs. On his feet were cowboy boots. Black, expensive-looking ones, but cowboy boots just the same.

Instantly, she sensed what he was. He was one of the bullies that constantly bothered her.

”Aren’t you going to say ‛hi’ to your friend, shrimp?” Atem asked, his voice turning ten times colder.

“What, may I ask, do you want?” Abigail questioned in reply, her voice sounding to the bully like the growl of a wolf. She smiled to herself; apparently those lessons in encouragement Serenity had given her had come in handy. Atem looked a little surprised.

Then, as soon as the words fell from her mouth, Abigail found herself pinned against the wall, with Atem holding a strong grip on her shoulders.

“Oh really, now?” purred Atem.

“Really,” Abigail replied before saying the very words she knew she would remember forever. “Tell me the truth, you bully – did you ever love me?”

Atem was in total shock. He had never been asked a question like **that** before.

 _I’m really messed up,_ he thought.

“Well,” he finally answered, “no.”

“I kind of knew you would say that,” Abigail shrugged. Then she placed her mouth over his.

Atem was surprised, but gave into the kiss. In the process, he also relinquished his grasp on her shoulders. _She tastes like a combination of cherries and strawberries, as they have the looks and taste of crimson sweetness,_ he thought.

_I don’t know how she becomes all...like a rattlesnake whenever I’m around. But if my fellow bullies come around, I’ll tell them to lay off when it comes to Abigail._

Then when Abigail pulled her mouth away, she said, “Well, Atem, thanks. You taught me how to face a challenge. I hope you can do it too.”

Then, when she walked away, Serenity walked up to her all smiles.

“Hey, Abigail! I saw the whole thing. So did our big brothers,” she said.

Abigail suddenly turned pale and she felt her confidence drain away. “Oh, no.”

Serenity noticed and patted her shoulder. “Relax. Evan and Joey told me that they’re pretty proud of you for taking control of the situation with Atem like that. They also said that catching him off-guard like that was a brilliant idea.”

As she spoke she gave Abigail an encouraging smile. “I’ll still be your friend, Abigail.”

“Thanks, Serenity. You’re the bestest friend a girl like me could ever have,” Abigail replied.

_And you know where to find all_   
_Of my hiding places_   
_And there are no secrets from you I can keep_   
_You let me know how you feel_   
_Pulling no punches_   
_And I never knew that kind of honesty_   
_I’m grateful for all of the times_   
_You opened my eyes_

_Chorus_  
 _I learned from you that I do not crumble_  
 _I learned that strength is something you choose_  
 _All of the reasons to keep on believing_  
 _That’s not a question_  
 _That’s a lesson_  
 _I learned from you_  
\--Miley Cyrus, **I Learned From You**

It was true. The friendship between Abigail Watson and Serenity Wheeler would be described as one thing – best friends for life...

**Author's Note:**

> Well, what do you think? 
> 
> In my view, bullying is a terrible thing for anybody to experience – both boys and girls alike. However, every bully has a back-story that explains why they did what they did, as well as how they became what they were. Luckily, most former bullies look back and regret what they did, and also become the kind of parents who watch their kids like a hawk should their kids ever be inclined to experiment with power the way they themselves once did.
> 
> It can be hard, but you’re never alone. Do the right thing, and stand up for someone who’s being bullied and call the bully out on his or her mean behavior.
> 
> Anyway, nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course. :)


End file.
